


baby moon likes being watched

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, Creampie, Degradation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: camboy master bear fucks his shameless exhibitionist baby moon
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	baby moon likes being watched

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this pseud will be used for text au related content + nsfw fics.
> 
> i haven’t reread this. but this has been sitting on my wips for a while and i was bored 2day so why not 
> 
> xx  
> 

With only the click of the camera, Taeil’s moans became louder.

Hyuck chuckled as he returned to bed to pleasure his whining boyfriend, who squirmed, completely naked against the mattress, longing for his touch. He slapped Taeil's ass loudly.

“You exhibitionist slut… I just turned on the camera and you start to put on a show,” he said and his boyfriend shook his head, but his whiny moans didn’t comply with the denial. Donghyuck took a long look at his pitiful begging plaything, who tried his best to lure him. Taeil was laying on his belly, tanned skin glowing, ass spread wide for Hyuck to see his hole. Still, he wanted to see his desperate face and so Donghyuck grabbed his chin and made him turn around.

What a sight to see. His eyes were completely phased out, his mouth was open and drooling even if so far Donghyuck had only fingered him open. Maybe he was wrecked because Hyuck had stopped just as Taeil had announced he would cum, but to continue was out of the question. There was no way he would let his plaything cum without being filmed.

“So, baby, won’t you say hello to our audience? They are waiting for you,” Donghyuck said with a wicked smile. Taeil looked at the camera and waved one of his hands. “Good boy. Let’s see what they want from us today…”

Various comments had popped in the live. Most of them were asking Master Bear to fuck his Baby Moon good. Most of them were feeling kinky that Saturday night, they wanted Master Bear to be mean to his baby, make him beg and call him dirty names.

“Well, let’s get that money rolling, guys, so Master Bear can fuck Baby Moon nice and rough, huh? Make him moan more than he is moaning now.”

Cash started coming in and, when Donghyuck was pleased with the amount, he started unbuckling his pants. He had liked to see Taeil naked under him compared to his clothed self, but it was time he’d undress as well. After he was done and with his member half-hard, he put it next to Taeil’s mouth. “Suck it, baby.”

Immediately, Taeil started bobbing his head up and down his length, doing what he was told. His teary eyes were directed at Donghyuck, who caressed his hair, helping him go up and down. He grew hard inside Taeil’s wet warm mouth and when he deemed it enough, he took his member from his lips. There was drool everywhere and Donghyuck laughed as he slapped his cock on his face.

“Do you like that, hm? Being watched as you get slapped by my cock?”

Taeil still tried shaking his head but was getting more desperate by the second. Finally, he tried speaking, “Master, master! Need you inside!”

“Of course you do, baby. You are a slut, always need to be filled with cock? Ain’t that right?” His baby was in deep denial, but Donghyuck knew the truth. “Get on your back, baby,” he turned to the camera as Taeil changed positions. “Hope you’re ready for the big show of me fucking Baby Moon. Do you think he can take me?”

Donghyuck, being the little shit he was, started rutting against Taeil’s hard leaking member. Then, to add on the tease, he went lower but never dared to place his length inside his baby’s hole. Under him, Taeil whined desperately.

“Inside, Master Bear, inside inside, please!”

Donghyuck wouldn’t let him get it that easily and decided to pull some strings. “Tell me what you want exactly,” he demanded.

Taeil shook his head, pouting. “B-babies don’t say dirty words…”

“Well, they should or else they won’t get anything inside,” Hyuck threatened, continuing to tease his baby by constantly missing his hole. Taeil still shook his head shyly and his master decided to come closer to whisper in his ear. “C’mon, tell the audience what you want. Show them what a dirty slut you are.” As he said those words, Donghyuck held a tight grip over Taeil’s thighs, pressing so hard marks would be seen after.

At the mention of being watched and heard, Taeil’s eyes fluttered and his cheeks acquired a new blush. Donghyuck held back his laugh, his boyfriend was such a shameless exhibitionist.

“Want Master’s cock inside. Want Master to fuck me,” Taeil spoke loud and clear.

“Well said, baby,” Hyuck complimented, placing a quick peck on his lips before growing distance between each other.

He picked up the little bottle of lube and spread it on his member. After he was done, Donghyuck lined himself with Taeil’s entrance and slowly started thrusting in. His baby’s eyes grew wide and watery but Hyuck continued going in, even if slower.

Finally, he was balls deep inside Taeil, whose eyes looked hazy and unfocused, tongue hanging out of his mouth and not moving his body.

“Baby, stay with me, stay with me. What’s your color?” Hyuck asked worriedly.

It took a few seconds, but Taeil blinked and focus returned to his vision even if he was still drooling.

“Green,” he answered in breath out.

Donghyuck nodded and began pounding into him, getting faster thrust by thrust. Taeil’s insides welcomed him in tight and warm, while the man tried holding himself to Hyuck’s back, whining and moaning breathlessly. Each thrust gained a new sound from Taeil’s droopy lips, who clenched his hole, almost as if sucking Donghyuck inside.

“You’re doing so well, showing how good you are for me. No one can have you, only I can, huh?” Donghyuck asked, speeding his thrust to an almost brutal speed.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“Wanna make our viewers happy with how hard you come?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Taeil nodded avidly, his eyes already glassy.

Donghyuck grabbed his hips and pounded into him with newfound strength, looking for Taeil’s prostate. “God, so fucking tight,” he muttered under his breath.

“So full,” Taeil moaned before he stopped midway, his eyes wide-eyed. Donghyuck knew he had found the right spot and kept thrusting in and out, abusing his prostate. Taeil was babbling nonsense, degrading himself, asking Hyuck to go harder until it just became loud moans.

Donghyuck kept his pace, wanting to make him cum. Suddenly, Taeil spoke the first comprehensible sentence in minutes. “M-master! Gonna cum,”

Donghyuck could have taken slowly if he wanted, make his baby suffer and whine as he had done before. Yet Taeil had been such a good baby, sometimes making sure, even in his dizzied out state, to look at the camera, bite his lips to please their viewers. He couldn’t deny him his orgasm after he had been such a good boy. “You can cum, baby, Master will follow you right after,” Hyuck assured him and continued thrusting.

“Inside. Wanna keep inside,” Taeil requested frantically just seconds before he started cumming all over his belly. His eyes showed he was completely off this world, but Hyuck continued using his hole, his thrusts becoming slower until he came deep and hot inside Taeil, murmuring, “take it good,” and fell on top of his baby.

The two came back from reality in a few minutes. Donghyuck took his softened cock from inside Taeil even if his baby whined to keep it inside so the cum wouldn’t leak. Hyuck put a plug inside so at least a little of his cum would be stored inside Taeil, who sighed happily. Master Bear then turned to the camera, thanking his viewers for watching, asking for comments on what they would like to do next and remembering to always renew their subscriptions.

After he turned the camera off, he turned to his baby, who was already seated and getting towels from their nightstand. Taeil cleaned the cum out of his belly and ass and called Hyuck close so he could clean it from him too.

“Feel okay, Illie?” Donghyuck asked his boyfriend, a little concerned. Taeil only kept cleaning until he was done and threw the towels in the trash.

He then turned to his boyfriend and gave him a peck. “Yeah… Hyuck-ah, you’re so good to me,” he whispered lovingly.

The two laid down in bed, Donghyuck tracing patterns in Taeil’s face while the other hugged his boyfriend tightly by the waist.

“I love you so much,” Taeil whispered, already dozing off.

“I love you more,” Donghyuck replied. Smart move, Taeil was already too sleepy to retort due to Donghyuck’s caressing and the two fell sound asleep on each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> might turn this into a series of master bear and baby moon’s adventures depending on my mood
> 
> we all know taeil has the biggest exhibitionist kink by the way he shows his ass all the time. baby just wants to be f*cked :D 
> 
> i write taeil pairing fics and hyuckil text aus ~~  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil)  
> [carrd](https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sunny


End file.
